


Christmas Miracle (Yata Misaki x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Pregnancy, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and you're hoping that Yata will like his gift...Drabble, fluff, Christmas, a really cute and excited Yata





	Christmas Miracle (Yata Misaki x Reader Drabble Fluff)

“Aw, Yata, I love it~”

“Well, I hoped ya would. I saved up for months for that thing..”

You couldn’t help but smile as you looked down at the charm bracelet your lover had gotten you, admiring all of the little charms that he had to of hand-picked. It was Christmas morning, and you were both still cozied up in your pajamas as you sat on your living room floor surrounded by discarded wrapping paper. There were gifts stacked in a small piles beside the both of you, and you were surprised by how well he actually knew you by his gift choice. There was only one gift left, and you were extremely nervous and excited for him to open it.

With a happy smile on your face, you slipped on the silver charm bracelet and reached under the tree for the final gift, which you had carefully wrapped the night before while he was passed out in bed. With slightly sweaty palms, you handed the gift over to him.

“The last gift of Christmas~ I really, really hope you like it.”

You watched nervously as he looked over the wrapping, fidgeting with the hem of your night shirt as you watched him lift the box to his ear and shake it gently, trying to guess what was inside. Your nerves were on edge as he finally began to tear the paper off, tossing it into the recycling pile you had made before lifting the lid off of the white box. 

As he began to pull out the red tissue paper, you began to wonder if this was a good idea. Maybe Christmas morning wasn’t the best time to tell him. Would he not be happy? Would he not get it? Maybe you should’ve waited until New Year’s, or--

“Hah? What the hell is this?”

You snapped out of your troubled thoughts when you heard his exclamation, looking at him as he picked up the baby bottle and bib that you had placed inside, looking at them with confusion. 

“W-Well, uh, it’s part of your gift.”

“If this is ta’ tease me about spilling coffee that one time--”

“N-No, it isn’t, I promise! R-Read the card...”

The hazel-eyed male huffed a little as he set the two objects down, pulling out the last bits of tissue paper to find the card you had placed at the bottom of the box. He looked at as he removed it from the green envelope, flipping it open and starting to read it aloud.

“ ‘Merry Christmas, Daddy~’ .....is this some weird kink ya haven’t told me about?”

The very idea of it caused you to snort out a laugh and shake your head. How could he not possibly understand what you meant? It was totally obvious.

“No, Yata!~ You don’t get it?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yata, think about it a little bit.”

The messy-haired man looked back down at the card, rereading the small message a few times over before looking at the two items again for a little bit, trying to register what you had meant by these things. However, when it finally clicked, he felt shots of panic, shock, and disbelief shoot through his body.

“Wait a sec... are you... are you... p-pregnant?”

You felt a sigh of relief pass through your lips as bowed your head, happy that he had finally guessed it.

“Yeah, I am~”

“No way..!”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at his new shocked facial expression, his body having going from crouched over to upright in a second. 

“I am. I’m about 12 weeks right now~”

Yata could barely think before his body moved on its own, launching itself at you in a bear hug, holding you tightly to himself. The longer he held on, the more it processed that, yes, you were going to be parents; yes, he was going to be a father; yes, you were going to be a family. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his lips as he burrowed his face into the crook of your neck, closing his eyes with adoration.

“Holy crap... I can’t believe this! This is... this is incredible! Oh my god...!~”

You smiled and laughed a little, relieved that he was so happy about it. Your arms wrapped around his torso tightly, and you let your eyes slip closed as you breathed in his spicy scent.

“I’m so glad that you’re happy~ Merry Christmas, my Yata~”


End file.
